Shiori Kitano
Shiori Kitano (キタノシオリ Kitano Shiori) is a main character in the 2003 film Battle Royale II: Requiem (BRII). Shiori is the daughter of Kitano, the teacher and program administrator from the first ''Battle Royale'' film. In Battle Royale, Shiori's only scenes were "voice-only", speaking over the phone with her father. Shiori was played by actress Ai Maeda, whose younger sister Aki Maeda played Noriko Nakagawa in Battle Royale and Battle Royale II: Requiem. Shiori has the same family name as Yukiko Kitano, a character from the Battle Royale film, novel, and manga but is unrelated to Yukiko. Pre-Program Shiori dislikes Kitano and wishes to not associate with him; she did not call him "father." In a flashback in Battle Royale II: Requiem, Kitano invited Shiori to dinner as he thinks it is her birthday; after Shiori refused the invitation and gave Kitano the general cold shoulder, she tells him that her birthday was actually the day before. Kitano asks Shiori if he should die. In Battle Royale, Shiori speaks to Kitano during a course of several telephone calls; the calls reveal Shiori and her mother's uncaring nature towards Kitano. She tells him to not even bother coming home after his "business trip". Kitano tells Shiori that hate causes the person who bears the hate to suffer the consequences during his final telephone call; Kitano dies after placing the call. In Battle Royale II: Requiem, Shiori quit attending school when she realized the girl in Kitano's painting is Noriko Nakagawa and not Shiori. She has his painting framed and hung on her wall. Shiori asks to be transferred to the school entering Battle Royale II so she could avenge her father. She applies to the program using an Apple Macintosh computer running Internet Explorer. During her stay at Shikanotoride Junior High School, Shiori plays rugby in order to improve her physical skills. During the Program Unlike most of the students forced into fighting Shuya Nanahara, Shiori in many aspects is similar to Kazuo Kiriyama from the previous films; she willingly transfers to the school to take part in the program, although her motives are for revenge and not simply 'for fun.' When the students are briefed in the caged classroom, Shiori is the first to choose to fight when the students were given the 'option' to abstain from fighting. In fact, when Takuma "Taku" Aoi finally unwillingly crosses the marked line, Shiori knocks him out the way, before sitting on the floor, ignoring her classmates' cries of concern. During the assault on the island, Shiori is one of the few students who actually try to fight Wild Seven by shooting at them while most students try to evade their gunshots as they defend their base. When the students form an alliance with Shuya and his group, Shiori came out and told Shuya that she hated him, but did not specify the reason until later. Fate Shiori dies from a bullet wound acquired as the Japanese military storms the island that Wild Seven is based on. As she lies dying in Shuya Nanahara's arms, she asks what Noriko was like. After hearing about her, she confesses that she never once called Kitano 'father', then passes away. After she dies, both Shuya and Taku charge at the remaining troops and vanish in the light. It is not known what happened to her body after this. Shuya and Taku survive and make their way to Afghanistan. Category:Battle Royale II characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:BRII Students Category:Transfer Students